


Shared

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pain, Self-Harm, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: After seeing Roman injured one too many times, Logan makes a bold move to try and help him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Shared

Roman had shown up at Logan’s door covered in bruises for the last time, and Logan was sick of it. Of patching him up, of the endless complaining and having to pamper him (actually, he rather enjoyed that part, not that he’d ever admit it.) But mostly he just didn’t like seeing Roman in pain, and the other seemed to refuse to be more careful with himself. 

When the bruises were replaced with gashes, something snapped. 

Roman had just stumbled in, covered in his own blood, and Logan had needed to fix him. He’d never liked giving stitches, and he knew the anesthetic he was using would be uncomfortable later. He sighed as he placed Roman in the bed he kept for him, reminiscent of a hospital bed besides the bright red blankets dotted with crowns. After changing Roman’s clothes into a pair of blood-free pyjamas, he sighed, sitting down to wait for Roman to wake up. 

Waking up felt strange. The first thing he felt was the fact that his torso was completely numb. Then he slowly eased the rest of himself into consciousness, trying to pull himself up to his elbows. He immediately felt Logan pushing him down and fussing over him. 

He held back a grin. The main reason he went to Logan was for his medical knowledge, but he had to admit he was cute while in his element. Especially when he got a little flustered.

“ _ Roman. _ ”

Ugh. The lecture about ‘being careful’. His least favorite part of these visits. 

“Roman, I’m talking.”

“Ah, sorry. One more time?”

“Why do you keep coming back so hurt?”

Roman stiffened a little at that, but was quick to bounce back. “I’ve told you! My valorous adventures get rather intense at times!”

Logan sighed. “I know that. What I’m saying is that from what I can see, you let yourself get tossed around a lot more than strictly necessary. Why is that?”

Roman froze. This wasn’t where the conversation was supposed to go. “And why does it matter to you?”

“Because I’m the one who has to fix you afterwards.”

“Well if you feel that way, I can patch myself up. Or get Patton or something.”

“Roman, I-” Logan put his hand to his forehead. “That’s not what I meant. I just don’t like seeing you hurt. Why aren’t you more careful with yourself?”

Roman gave a long, dramatic sigh. “Look, L. I love you. I really do. But this is just one of those things that you’re not gonna be able to understand.”

Logan looked at him wide-eyed. “Help me try?”

Roman sighed again. “Whatever. But you can’t talk about this to the others, ‘kay?”

“Very well.”

“It’s just... it’s a good distraction. From all the… thoughts. You know? And sometimes I feel like I deserve it, so I just let it happen.”

He looked up only to find Logan staring at him. 

“That… is not healthy.”

Roman shrugged. “Probably not. But it doesn’t really matter that much.”

“Doesn’t  _ matter? _ ” Of course it matters, Roman. It… pains me to watch you hurt yourself.”

Roman gave him a long look. “Why?”

Logan looked horribly upset, something rather out of character for him. 

“Look, don’t worry about it. I’ve been fine this far.”

Logan shook his head. “But what you’re doing isn’t fine.”

“Yes, it is. I’m okay. I promise.”

After a long pause, Logan hesitantly took Roman’s hand. Roman looked at it, confused, wondering if maybe Logan was attempting to comfort him, but then his whole body felt hot and cold for a second and he slumped back, Logan freeing his hand. 

“What’d y’ do?” Roman slurred, sure Logan had done something. 

“It’s very simple, really. Any pain you feel, I will feel as well.” Roman stared at him, horrified. 

“You did what now?”

“You are still welcome to do your little adventures, get as hurt as you want. I’ll still patch you up.” Logan shrugged. “I do not mind what you do. Pain does not bother me. But perhaps if you can’t be careful with yourself, you can be careful with someone else.”

Roman was at a loss for words. All he could force out was, “Fix it.”

“I will not. I care for you too much. Now let me check your bandages.”

“I…” Roman scooted back. “You can’t do that.”

“I most certainly can. I have. As I said, whatever you choose is alright with me. It really doesn’t affect you.”

“Of course it affects me! Are you really so dense that you think seeing someone you love in pain doesn't… hurt… oh.”

Logan smiled more gently than Roman had ever seen from him before. “My point has been made.”

“Wait, so… that implies that you love me!”

Logan turned scarlet and immediately put himself to work fiddling with the medical equipment. 

“Lo-gan. You can’t ignore me,” Roman sang. 

“I can. I am. Now be quiet and let me fix you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if anyone wants to feed me serotonin, I really appreciate any and all comments!  
> There might be more chapters. I don't know yet. Let me know if you think there should/shouldn't be.


End file.
